


Tumblr Snippits

by sbdrag



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts, memes and snippits from requests on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frank/Adam/Faridah "I Almost Lost You" Kiss

Adam felt tired down to his very bones. Honestly, all he wanted to do was close his eyes a sleep, but not yet. They had to get back, and he had to get to his apartment. Or at least the couch in his office.

They finally, finally landed. Adam was slower than normal, groaning as his torso, the last part of him that could, protested against moving. By the time he pulled himself out of his seat and stepped off the VTOL, Faridah was there to greet him.

“Hey, Spyboy,” she said, with a tired smile of her own. “Getting old, there?”

“Feels like it.”

Faridah leaned up, gloved hands against his cheeks, and kissed him.

Adam stood still, letting it happen, hands coming to rest on her hips. He was too tired to fight it, too tired for all the people he had cared about who had died to make him push her away.

When she pulled back, it was with watery eyes. “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“You’re not the only one.”

They turned to see Frank walking up to them, a gash and dried blood on his forehead. The man looked as tired as Adam felt, but there was also something… hesitant about him. Frank looked at Faridah and then Adam.

“Lovely dramatics, Jensen. Do you plan on making coming back from the dead a habit?” Frank folded his arms, but there was something in his eyes that made it look like he wanted to reach out.

Adam looked at Faridah, who nodded with a hint of mischief.

Adam held out an arm in invitation, and it seemed to be all the tech needed to surge forward. A hand at the back of his neck, Adam wrapped one of his arms around the tech. The kiss was harder, the tech too tired to hold himself back. Adam knew the feeling.

Frank pulled back and wiped at his eyes. Adam wrapped his other arm around Faridah’s waist.

“Let’s go inside. I don’t know about you two, but I could use a drink.”


	2. Frank/Adam "I Almost Lost You" Kiss

Frank groaned as he came awake, vision swimming. It took several minutes of blinking before he could clear it, and he frowned. He wasn’t sure where he was, or… he thought back. The last thing he remembered was… he’d gotten hurt, running from the crazed employees, and barely managed to barricade himself in a closet. That was it for what he remembered.

He tried to move his head, and found to his discomfort a breathing tube in his nose. It twisted uncomfortably as he tried to move.

“You’re in the hospital.”

The face that matched the familiar voice appeared above Frank’s head, the deep rumble of it calming him. 

“What…”

“Try not to move. You lost a lot of blood, and you just got out of surgery a few hours ago.”

Frank tried to reach up to fix the breathing tube, but Adam did it for him. 

Frank looked up and was startled to meet yellow, augmented eyes. Adam’s brows knit, hands gently caressing the tech’s cheek once the tube was in place.

It was almost natural, the way he leaned in for a soft kiss. 

Then he pulled away, and Frank could feel himself drifting out again.

“Let me be the only one trying to get killed next time, alright, Francis?”


	3. Frank/Adam Exhausted Parents Kiss

“I swear to all that is holy-”

“Shh,” Adam said, a finger to his lips. 

Frank made strangled noise of frustration, then turned and walked out of the room. 

Adam rolled his eyes, putting Yvonne down in the playpen with her already sleeping sister. He’d convinced Frank to bring them over while work was being done at his apartment, but he was pretty sure the tech was already on to him. It was a trial run, to see if it could work. Snorting and smiling down at the sleeping twins that had been wailing only hours before, he left to go and find their adoptive father.

Frank was sprawled on the couch, utterly boneless. His normally (mostly) neat ponytail was mostly out of it’s tie, strand of hair stuck to his face. Raising two kids on his own couldn’t be easy, and Adam had only had a brief glimpse of the trial. 

Adam crouched down behind the man’s head and gently cupped his chin. Frank opened his eyes briefly, then closed them again as Adam kissed him gently, upside down at that angle.

“Get some sleep, Francis.”


	4. Cullen/Dorian Giggly Kiss

“Shh-pfft,” Cullen tried to admonish, but failed as he started giggling himself. 

He really shouldn’t. If anyone found them, it could cause an incident. Thinking of Josephine’s tone, the way she said the word as if it were some kind of death sentence, made him giggle more. 

Dorian wasn’t much better off. He’d tugged the Commander into a corner and away from his admirers, tipsy and grinning after their victory. Smiling victoriously himself, the mage pushed up to kiss the Commander against the wall.

 _The Orlesians can hang_ , Cullen though, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He’d been waiting too long for this. Well, he’d expected something a bit more… romantic. It was more like a series of pecks, given that neither of them seemed to be able to stop giggling, but as far as first kisses went, the Commander thought this one was just about perfect.


End file.
